The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story Choices
This page contains the choices in The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story and their outcomes. This mini-game revolves around the choices you make. However in this story, they only affect things in the short term. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make the choice for the game that they want. Good luck and happy playing! Most choices have no outcome and thus no outcomes are listed on the side. If there are any outcomes that do make a difference that are not listed, please add them. Thanks. Setup Choice Choice 1 *Face 1 *Face 2 *Face 3 *Face 4 Choice 2 *Playing with Fire *The Classic *Blondes Have More Fun *Turn Up the Volume *Curl Power *Braid Runner Choice 3 *Stripe Right *Honey Dijon *Romp Around the Rosie Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. *Enter your name. Default is "Emily". Chapter One: Stranger Than Fiction Choices Choice 1 * Don't be a jerk! (No effect) * You're gonna exorcise the ghosts, right? (No effect) Choice 2 * Take it easy. (No effect) * Go crazy! (No effect) Choice 3 * You're using me and my friends as characters. (No effect) * Everyone's behaving so strangely. (No effect) Choice 4 * Serial killer. (��12) ( ) (Serial Killer Path) * Werewolf. (��12) ( ) (Werewolf Path) * Swamp Monster, actually. ( ) (Swamp Monster Path) Choice 5 * Chris * Kaitlyn * James * Zig * Becca Choice 6 (Chris) * It's actually weird. (No effect) * It's actually hilarious! (No effect) Choice 7 (Chris) * I'd love to get the real Chris shirtless (��30) * Reading that kind of killed the mood... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Chris) * Or should I call you Chad? * Please never reference that scene again... Diamond Choice 2 (Chris) * I want to take all your clothes off. * Why don't we cuddle tonight? Choice 6 (Kaitlyn) * Pretty hilarious! (No effect) * Really weird... (No effect) Choice 7 (Kaitlyn) * Let's get rapturous. (��30) * That story kind of killed the mood... (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Kaitlyn) * I know we'd survive together. * We'd die by each other's side. * You'd definitely be the monster! Diamond Choice 2 (Kaitlyn) * Why don't we take it all the way? * Let's spend all night snuggling. Choice 6 (James) * A fun read. (No effect) * Pretty trashy. (No effect) * Hard to say. (No effect) Choice 7 (James) * Get this sleepover started (��30) * Save it for another time. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (James) * A jock. * A loner. * Yourself Diamond Choice 2 (James) * Get frisky * Snuggle up Choice 6 (Zig) * Definitely weird. (No effect) * Kind of hilarious, actually. (No effect) Choice 7 (Zig) * We should have a little fun (��30) * I'm not in the mood after reading that. Diamond Choice 1 (Zig) * Good girl. * Bad girl. * Evil mastermind. Diamond Choice 2 (Zig) * Get these clothes off? * Just cuddle for a bit? Choice 6 (Becca) * I think it's a little weird. (No effect) * It is pretty funny so far. (No effect) Choice 7 (Becca) * Why don't I cheer you up? (��30) * I'll ask Twombly to add you to the book. Diamond Choice 1 (Becca) * Trophy wife. * Muse. * Collaborator. Diamond Choice 2 (Becca) * Make your wildest dreams come true. * Keep things tame tonight. Choice 8 * It's just chili sauce. (No effect) * It's from an accident. (No effect) * Something bad happened here. (No effect) Choice 9 * The owner was paranoid. (No effect) * There are wild animals in the woods. (No effect) * He was trying to keep something in, not out. (No effect) Choice 10 * Can handle himself. (No effect) * Will distract all the hungry animals. (No effect) Chapter Two: I Know What You Did Last Quarter... Choices Choice 1 * Pretty hilarious. (No effect) * Really weird. (No effect) * Exactly what you'd expect. (No effect) Choice 2 * Warrior Woman (��25) * Super Lady (��25) * Pumpkin Person (No effect) Choice 3 * This is a costume party, FYI. (No effect) * Since when are you into TC&TF? (No effect) Choice 4 * Definitely dead. (No effect) * Probably dead. (No effect) * Alive and kicking! (No effect) Choice 5 * Kind of sad. (No effect) * A good thing, trust me. (No effect) Choice 6 * We could all ''drive away together. (No effect) * Tyler could go alone. (No effect) * I think it's fine as is. (No effect) '''Choice 7' * Run away! (No effect) * Face whatever's waiting head on! (No effect) Werewolf and Serial Killer route has an extra dialogue choice Diamond Choice 1 (Serial Killer Path) * Someone we know! * Some random person! * Twombly! Diamond Choice 2 (Serial Killer Path) * Go through first! * Help you guys first, I guess Diamond Choice 3 (Serial Killer Path) * Caitlin * Jim Diamond Choice 4 (Serial Killer Path) * Think you should check it out * Want to check it myself Diamond Choice 5 (Serial Killer Path) * Reach for the axe! * Pull Rebekah's hair! Diamond Choice 6 (Serial Killer Path) * Survive (��17) (Go to Diamond Choice 7+8) * Die Majestically! (Skip Diamond Choice 7+8) Diamond Choice 7 (Serial Killer Path) * Hide! * Ambush Rebekah Diamond Choice 8 (Serial Killer Path ) * Dive in front of Skylar! * Save myself Diamond Choice 1 (Werewolf Path) * Someone we know * Someone we don't know * Jim Diamond Choice 2 (Werewolf Path) * Go through first! * Help you guys first, I guess. Diamond Choice 3 (Werewolf Path) * Caitlin * Jim Diamond Choice 4 (Werewolf Path ) * Dodge it! * Block its strike! Diamond Choice 5 (Werewolf Path) * Hit the wolf with a branch! * Hide behind the tree trunk Diamond Choice 6 (Werewolf Path) * Survive (��17) (Go to Diamond Choice 7+8) * Die Majestically! (Skip Diamond Choice 7+8) Diamond Choice 7 (Werewolf Path) * Make a final stand! * Escape from the wolf! Diamond Choice 8 (Werewolf Path) * Save her! * Let her fall! Choice 8 (Swamp Monster Path) * Zag. (No effect) * A stranger. (No effect) * Someone we know. (No effect) Choice 9 (Swamp Monster Path) * Go through first! (No effect) * Help you guys first, I guess. (No effect) Choice 10 (Swamp Monster Path) * Caitlin. (Caitlin comes with you) * Jim. (Jim comes with you) Choice 11 (Swamp Monster Path) * Dodge the vines! (No effect) * Throw a rock at its head! (No effect) Choice 12 (Swamp Monster Path) * Survive! (��17) * Die majestically! (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Swamp Monster Path) * Face the Becca monster! * Trap the Becca monster! Diamond Choice 2 (Swamp Monster Path) * Sneak upstairs. * Push Rebekah into the furnace. You have reached the end of The Sophomore: Hartfeld Horror Story. Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Sophomore